


we just need a name

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Getting Together, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Everything, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: It's been going rounds and round on Liam's head.Morey.How come they have a couple name? How come they get to be stupidly adorable, even more than ever, and make people just accept it? He's not accepting it.He's going to prove Mason he can win in that weird game without trying.





	we just need a name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseszain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/gifts).



> **Tumblr Prompt |** "Thiam"
> 
> I know it was a mistake, but strangely it made my brain kick into function and here we are.  
> I don't even know what to say.  
> There's no logical explanation I can give.
> 
> As I always say  
> This has been not beta'd.  
> Really messy, just so you know.  
> I hope you laugh at my nonsense.  
> Enjoy!

“We need a couple name”

“A what now”

Liam huffs because of course, leave it to Theo to ask stupid questions that have a clear answer. Surely he's one of those people that see you crash onto the ground against your will and asks if you fell, as if that makes any sense at all. Of course he fell, why would he be on the ground. Who would be on the ground by their own volition.

“A couple's name-- you know, that thing people do with couples”

Liam points at the tv, where the commercials about a new and very improved cloth is going on and on. But he had been watching a show not so long ago and there’s a couple there that has a name. So his point stands.

“Okay?,” Theo replies, frowning slightly.

He has that look on his face that says _you are not making any sense but just in case you decide to on a killing spree because of it, I will agree for my safety_ and just no. First of all, Liam’s making all of the sense because it is a thing. Couples have a name because it makes it even cuter and sappy. And second, Theo could agree to everything Liam said for a year and even that would still make him annoying. It’s his face. And he already said he doesn’t want to take his face away, so they both have to deal with it now. If Liam goes in a killing spree and Theo happens to be the first victim, it’s not his fault.

“No, don't _okay_ me,” Liam grumbles, frowning at Theo with even more intensity because he can't be out-frowned. Frowning is his thing. Well, his almost thing, because it’s actually Derek Hale’s thing. Stiles said he has the title of that. That guy frowns even when he doesn't want to frown. But Derek was Scott’s brother and now Scott is his brother, so he’s a bit entitled to it. “Mason decided that he and Corey are now _Morey_ and they can't okay? They are already sappy enough, they can't be all cute like that and have people _agree_ to it. I don’t agree to it. So we are going to show them that we are a even cuter couple, so they stop with this nonsense--”

Theo snort and when Liam finally looks back at him, he's getting back nothing. Theo is doing that expressionless expression that makes Liam think that he played the statue game too much when he was a kid. But Liam heard the snort. It was there. It existed, right after he said the word _nonsense_. And just when he’s getting riled up enough to throw a new something to Theo’s head, the other boy sighs defeatedly and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Look, I know that I usually seem to understand that illogical rambling of yours, but I don’t,” Theo mutters, taking his hand away and looking back at Liam, “So explain to me why would we need a couple's name when we are _not_ a couple”

He stresses on the word _not_ and Liam stresses on how much he wants to throw anything at Theo, hand twitching in place.

Silence falls into the room for a couple of minutes.

Then a couple more.

Theo is not longer looking at him when fifteen minutes pass, instead focused back on his phone, and the guy that was trying to sell a cool all-absorbing rag is now trying to sell a technologically advanced rolling pin but Liam is bitter and angry enough to throw at him the first thing that’s close to his hand. 

Which is the tv remote.

“ _What the_ **_fuck_ **,” Theo growls, a weird red splotch shaped like the device that just hit him in the forehead is starting to grow and Liam knows he should either fear for his life or say he’s sorry, like his mom taught him. But he’s not sorry. Not one bit.

“ _You_ what the fuck,” Liam screams, “I told you we need a couple’s name and you answer me something that stupid. I know we were not a couple! But I’m not letting Mason win, so we are a couple now! And we need a name!”

There’s silence again but Theo is looking at him this time. Weirdly, as if he grew a new set of teeth or something. Liam check with his tongue but they’re the same teeth as always so this is all on Theo.

“So, let me understand this--,” Theo mutters and it sounds too close to when Mason explains maths to him. Liam doesn’t know why, but it’s starting to grant on his nerves even more, “--you want us to be boyfriends so you can win against Mason in this weird battle that he most likely doesn’t even know it’s happening”

Liam nods because that seems to be the right answer. He’s not sure because half way the guy on the TV started to scream that this was an amazing offer and Liam hadn’t heard but he’s sure the man is right. It is an amazing offer. So he stopped listening to Theo instead. And now he doesn’t know what neither of them said. 

But Theo just shrugs and maybe he wasn’t even looking at Liam because he never shrugs when Liam answers. He either complains or starts to annoy him. Theo looks oddly calm now and Liam wants to say something, but at the same he doesn’t because clearly Theo agrees with his plan for once.

“Okay”

But it still unnerves Liam a bit. Not even with Hayden had it been so easy. 

“Okay?”

“Yes, okay,” Theo replies and shrugs again, focusing his gaze back on his phone and who is he even talking to, he doesn’t have any friends. That’s the whole reason why they are living together after all. “Thiam. That’s our couple name”

“What?,” Liam squawks, “Why is your name first? No, I had the idea, we are not--”

“No deal then”

“Thiam, okay, could be worse. Lheo is way better, but okay, it’ll be Thiam. If you want. Do you? Are you sure? We can change it if you want. In fact, what if we just change it--”

“Thiam or no deal”

“Okay, okay, geez, so sensitive-- Thiam then. Let me text Mason now”

For some weird reason, Theo is smiling now. Not one of those sarcastic, _I’m a little shit and I like to press your buttons_ smile. No, no, one of the proper ones. The one Theo usually gives to his mom when she cooks him his favorite food. But Liam can’t care less because he now has a couple name to brag about.

Although he isn’t sure why he gets a congratulations text back from Mason but he guesses that’s fine. 

Thiam does sound way cuter than Morey after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me in the comments in any language.  
> I swear I know how to use a translator.


End file.
